


Dr Dave and the Magic Bag

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys have fun on the tour bus.<br/>This is a repost from the old AFI Slash.  It is just one of my faves. </p><p>  I do not personally know AFI. This is pure fiction and happened only in my fevered imagination. If it DID happen, I am unaware of it. I truly respect all of these men, and their work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Dave and the Magic Bag

Davey woke with a start from a strange dream. He blinked in the dark, gently reminding himself that he was still in his bunk on the tour bus. All was quiet save the hum of the engine and the wheels on the road. He swung his legs out and wandered in the dark, still half asleep, to the small kitchen area. He knew it must be near three a.m. He was no stranger to this mid-night insomnia.

At first his sleepy mind thought a lone figure standing there in the kitchen was a ghost until he realized the unmistakable shape of Jade in the shadows. The window shades were open and the moonlight filtered in. Jade was sipping orange juice, still holding the container in his other hand as he watched the passing road.

“Hey. I don’t usually have company on my nighttime wanderings.” He touched Jade’s arm as he went past to the refrigerator. Jade held out the container in offering but Davey shook his head.

“Nah, thanks. Just some water.” He pulled a bottle from the fridge. Jade reached in under his arm while the door was open to redeposit the OJ container on to the shelf. Then he turned again to the window to finish his juice.

“Can’t sleep? You should try.” Davey had seen the tired circles under Jade’s eyes in the past few days. “We still have another three nights before we get a real hotel.” This had been one of the more grueling weeks of this tour. They were playing every other night for eight nights before a short break with real hotel beds for sleep in for three nights straight.

“Yeah. I know, but my brain just won’t settle down.”

Davey stepped in close behind Jade. He leaned over to set his water bottle into the holder in the table and wrapped his arms around Jade. “Sometimes my brain is like the dryer at the laundromat. It’s all spinning around in there but sometimes you see a pink shirt or a striped sock come into the window.”

Jade had been standing stiffly in Davey’s arms but he couldn’t help but laugh at Davey’s imagery and relaxed back against him. Davey wrapped his arms tighter around Jade, letting his head rest on his shoulder and his cheek against Jade’s.

Jade could feel the prickly stubble against his own face as Davey whispered in his ear. “Just think of that nice big King sized bed. Soft sheets, lots of fluffy pillows, and a little chocolate waiting for you when you go to bed.”

“Whoa…. You been slipping Smith some cash on the side for that? I’m lucky if I get a bed where I feed fifty cents into the machine to make it vibrate so it drowns out the thumping headboard from the next room.”

Davey chuckled, then whispered into Jade’s ear. “Mmmm …maybe that’s what you need… A little something to relieve the tension? Help you get to sleep?” And with those words, Davey’s hand began soft caresses on Jade’s stomach.

“What do you think about Jade? Is your face snuggled between lovely large soft breasts? Maybe a ménage à trois?”

Jade let out a quiet moan as he pictured himself in his bed. But nothing of what Davey spoke of ever entered his mind when he touched himself. Davey would be shocked if he ever knew. Jade’s lust-filled brain saw only one thing when he slowly brought himself to climax alone in his bed. Men. Specifically, his band mates. He spent many happy moments daydreaming about Adam and Hunter as he watched them putter about the bus. Adam bending Hunter over the kitchen table, the amps, a bed. Jade usually had a book propped in front of him, should anyone notice his faraway look. These lusty daydreams could make any long road trip go by so much faster. Frustrating, but faster.

But when he was truly alone, in his own home and bed, he had something even better. Tucked in the drawer under his socks, he kept a slim rubber plug and the lube. He would slowly tease himself with his fingers, then insert the plug, stretching himself as if he actually had a lover to prepare himself for. Wishing it was Davey.

He jolted from this reverie as Davey’s fingers worked down his stomach and moved into his pajama bottoms. “Must be some nice thoughts you’re having. Would you like to take this back to the bunks? Maybe I can help you a bit.” Davey pressed against Jade’s backside to show how far he wanted to take it and exactly what he wanted to help him with.

Jade froze then, still in Davey’s arms. Is this what he wanted? He slowly turned to look into Davey’s eyes. With a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile, Davey questioned Jade. The only thing for Jade to do was lean in and kiss the man. One soft, sweet kiss and his fantasies were about to become reality.

Davey had taken Jade in his arms out of friendship and concern. But when Jade relaxed against him, he let his instincts take over. He had always had thoughts for Jade. Thoughts that made it very easy to become aroused with the man leaning against him. Maybe tonight, in the quiet of the tour bus, he could act on these thoughts. Jade sure didn’t seem adverse to his touches right now.

“Go take your clothes off and climb into my bunk. I’ll meet you there in a moment.” Davey held Jade at arms length and smiled before releasing him. This was going to be fun. The man of his dreams naked and in his bed, waiting for Davey to help him… get a good night’s sleep. Davey waited until Jade had disappeared into the bunk, then he followed.

Davey quickly stripped, and reached over to close the curtains of Jade’s bunk before closing his own behind himself. This way if anyone else awoke, they’d never know that the two of them were together in the one bunk. Davey crawled between Jade’s legs in the close quarters, smiling and running his hands gently up Jade’s body.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, OK? No screaming out my name.” Davey giggled against Jade’s lips. He leaned over and fumbled in his Magic Makeup bag. “Voilà” he pulled a tube of lube and waggled it at Jade, grinning. “When’s the last time you did this?”

“You mean with a person?”

Whoa… that was an interesting response. “Umm… Yeah, a person. As opposed to…?”

“Well. Sometimes… I use… toys.” Jade blushed in the dim light.

“Oh God, Jade. That’s fucking hot. Do you have them with you?”

Jade shook his head no.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s impolite not to share your toys?” Davey crinkled his eyes in a mock scowl at him. “Mmmm….When we get back, we definitely need to get together to…play.”

Jade moaned at that thought. He could just imagine walking around nearly naked with a butt plug filling his ass for Davey. Then having Davey remove it only to replace it with his cock. Jade’s own cock was throbbing against his belly as Davey stroked his thighs and stomach. “So Jade…tell me…what you do for… entertainment… when you’re… feeling naughty?” Davey kissed his way down Jade’s body.

“Tell me all about your toys Jade.” Davey said. He was fascinated with the idea of Jade having little play things at home; he couldn’t believe how hot the thoughts of Jade using them were.

“Well it’s not much really…” Jade started, wondering if he should be divulging this sort of information to Davey. “I’ve just got this little … plug… that I like to play with.”

“A butt plug?” Davey asked, finding his heart beating faster at the thought of Jade inserting it into himself.

Jade nodded. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment and was sure Davey was going to burst out laughing at him.

But Davey didn’t laugh at him. Instead he licked his lips and smiled gently and spoke softly. “I have one of those too, I used to love wearing it when I went out clubbing and once or twice I wore it when we were on stage, but the chain kept snagging on the inside seams of my pants and boy let me tell you that hurts like shit when you scissor kick and you aren’t expecting it.”

“The chain?” Jade frowned, wondering if he’d heard Davey correctly.

“Yeah.” Davey giggled softly. “It has a little chain that runs from the end of the plug, between my legs and attaches with a small clip to this.” Davey lifted his cock and flicked his thumbnail over the ring that was pierced through the head of his penis.

Jade swallowed hard to stop himself from whimpering at the image he now had in his brain of Davey’s most intimate parts joined together by little silver chain that ran between his legs. He suddenly wanted to see it.

“Did you bring it with you on tour?” He asked.

“No!” Davey grinned. “I don’t bring stuff like that along anymor. My bags get checked too often these days and there’s no way I’m going to try and explain it to the airport security guys. I just improvise and use what I’ve got with me to have fun with.”

Davey turned and started digging in his makeup case again. Jade watched him as he pulled out a large makeup brush, one which he’d seen Davey using to apply powder and blush almost every night before they went on stage.

“This feels nice when you brush it gently along your shaft.” Davey said and slowly began to stroke the silky soft bristles up and down Jade’s erection.

“Oh god…” Jade panted.

“Shhh.” Davey said, “You promised you would be quiet. Put some lube on my fingers.”

Jade bit his lip to stop himself making any more noise and opened the tube He squeezed some out on Davey’s fingers and closed his eyes as he saw Davey’s hand move down and disappear into the shadowy darkness between his legs. It was colder than he expected and his body gave a jolt as Davey’s fingers slid between his cheeks and pressed against his opening. Carefully Davey twisted his hand and pushed the tip of one of his fingers into Jade. He felt Jade’s body protest and stroked the brush a little faster along Jade’s cock.

Jade was breathing hard and clenching his fists; he had dreamed about this for so long, fantasized every time he played with himself, pretending that it was Davey’s hand on his cock instead of his own and that the little plug he pushed into his passage was really Davey’s fingers preparing his body to accept his cock. And now it was really happening. Davey’s fingers were really pushing into him and preparing him, Davey really was kneeling between his legs, aroused, and with all his attention focused on his body.

Davey closed his eyes and simply delighted in the tight warmth of the inside of Jade’s body. His muscled walls were tight; gripping his finger as he slowly twisted it around and pulled it out. When just the tip of his finger was still inside Jade, Davey pressed his next finger to his opening and pushed both fingers back inside him slowly. He moved his fingers gently, stroking the inside of Jade’s passage while he pushed them deep inside him feeling around for that little spot he knew was hidden up in there.

“You know what would be great?” Davey whispered. “If I had my little vibrator here, I could use it to prep you. It’s fantastic, it’s so gentle it gives you such a soft internal massage and if you press it up against your prostate… wow, you can see stars when you come. I wish I had it with me but I don’t bring it on the road because even though it’s very quiet it’s still loud enough to hear when people are sleeping this close to you.” Davey nodded at the privacy curtain pulled across the side of the bunk and Jade suddenly remembered that both his band mates and his brother were sleeping just feet away.

“I’d like to try that.” Jade whispered.

“You’ll enjoy it.” Davey grinned. “When we get home, you and I should definitely get together and have a little playtime with our toys.” He really wanted to play with Jade.

Jade couldn’t answer because Davey had dropped the makeup brush he’d been using to stroke Jade’s cock and was running his hand up and down his length instead. He curled his fingers around Jade and slowly began to pump his fist up and down, while the fingers of his other hand continued their scissoring motion, stretching Jade’s muscles and opening him up.

He could feel that Jade’s body was almost ready and his own body was telling him to hurry up. He slid his fingers from Jade and plucked a baby-wipe from inside his makeup case, which was still sitting on the floor just outside the curtain, and cleaned the lube from his fingers. Then, like a magician, he produced a small foil packet between his fingers. “You never know when the right man might show up in your life.” Davey grinned and moved into position, pushing his hands under Jade’s bottom to lift him up so that he could enter him more easily in the confined space of the bunk.

“Can I do that for you please?” Jade found the courage to ask when he saw Davey about to open the condom. Davey nodded and smiled as Jade held out his hand for the packet. Slowly he opened it and leaned up to place the rubber on Davey’s cock.

Jade was trembling. He was going to have Davey in his hand, he was going to touch the flesh he stole secret glances at each time Davey undressed in the dressing room, he was going to press his hand against the handsome package Davey crammed into his tight white jeans every night. Ever so gently he rolled it down, then glanced up shyly at his friend.

Davey had often watched Jade’s guitar-calloused fingers flying over the strings as he played each night and he had wondered if those hands would be gentle or rough if he let them fly over his cock. His heart beat a little faster as he realized he was about to find out.

Jade squirted the glistening liquid into his palm and sat up, ducking his head down so he didn’t hit it on the low roof of the bunk and risk disturbing the person sleeping above them. His hand closed around Davey’s shaft and he was surprised at the weight of him. Davey’s cock was solidly heavy and Jade just held him for a moment enjoying his weight and warmth, then he slowly began to move his hand up and down spreading the lube over him. As Jade’s hand scraped against the cock-ring in his tip, he noticed Davey bit down on his lip and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Davey shivered in delight and his cock twitched in Jade’s hand. Jade’s hands were softer than he thought they would be and he struggled not to rock his hips and rub himself against Jade’s grasping fingers.

“If you gently manipulate my piercing it feels really good.” Davey breathed hoping Jade would take the hint.

He did and moved a finger tentatively over it, rubbing against it. As he gently touched it and very carefully tugged on it through the condom, Jade noticed that Davey’s mouth formed a silent Ooohh.

As wonderful as it was, Davey needed Jade to stop. He slowly pulled Jade’s wrist away and leaned forward until their lips met. He hadn’t planned to kiss Jade but the look on his face as he had played tenderly with his cock while lubing him up, had made Jade irresistible and Davey simply had to give him a kiss. Their mouths touched hesitantly until Davey’s tongue prodded carefully at Jade’s lips seeking the entrance that he was instantly granted. Jade still tasted of the orange juice he had been drinking earlier and Davey licked seductively at the inside of his mouth, making him moan quietly into the kiss.

“Lie down.” Davey whispered as he pulled away and pushed Jade back down against the pillows.

Jade lay back and spread his legs, sliding his feet up with knees raised as he watched Davey scooting forward with his cock held in one hand guiding himself towards Jade’s entrance. He braced himself for the nudge of pain he knew would come, but Davey was surprisingly gentle and he barely felt any discomfort as he felt Davey’s cock filling him and stretching him even more.

“Are you okay?” Davey asked in a quiet voice.

“Yes.” Jade nodded. “It feels good, just go slowly to start and I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Davey closed his eyes and began to pull out slowly. It felt wonderful, the tightness and heat inside Jade was so erotic it sent tremors up his spine. Gripping Jade’s hips he pushed slowly back into him, biting down on his lip-ring to silence his pleasurable moans.

They worked their bodies together, pushing and pulling in unison. Jade kept closing his eyes in pleasure and then opening them again because he didn’t want to miss one moment of watching Davey taking him. He had no idea if this would ever happen again between them so he wanted every sight, sound, scent, and feel of it to be burned into his memory, so that he could remember every detail of it when he got back home and had to go back to playing alone with his hand and his anal plug.

Davey thrust faster and faster, he hadn’t realized how horny he was until he found himself deeply buried inside the handsome guitarist he had fantasized about being with for a long time. He could feel the glow of perspiration warmly dampening his naked back with his efforts, and he tried to slow down. Watching Jade staring back at him, witnessing the expressions of sensual bliss on Jade’s face and watching Jade’s head moving up and down on the pillow as his body was rocked back and forth pushed Davey closer to climax. He had always thought Jade was exquisitely beautiful but he had never seen him looking as gorgeous as he did right at that moment.

Jade was so close to coming that he only needed a few extra strokes to get there. The only thing he worried about was crying out and waking their fellow passengers so he turned his head and stuffed the corner of the pillow into his mouth.

Davey could tell by the way Jade’s muscles were tightening around him and the glow of sexual pleasure that was spreading out over his chest in a pink blush that he was close to his orgasm. He pounded just a little bit harder, wanting to make him come in an explosion of nerve tingling bliss. One of Jade’s hands had bunched into the sheets under him while the other arm was stretched upwards, his palm pressing forcefully against the roof of the bunk, bracing himself for the shuddering climax that was coming.

Just then the privacy curtain flapped and billowed as somebody slid past it and they heard the muffled sound of a voice swearing.

“Shit man, damn it. Ouch.”

It was Hunter’s voice and he was up and moving around.

Jade squeaked and Davey lifted his fingers to his lips telling Jade to hush, but he didn’t stop his thrusting, just slowed it a little so that the movements inside their bed wouldn’t be so easily noticeable from outside.

With wide frightened eyes Jade stared at Davey as he continued to press his finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. Then Davey moved a finger over to the curtain and pried it open a sliver. He saw Hunter limping to the toilet door and stepping inside. A glance down at the floor told Davey that Hunter had stubbed his toe when he slid out of his bunk above them on his own partially exposed bag. The thought that they had so nearly been caught aroused Davey even more and pushed him over the edge. He gripped Jade’s thighs as his body shook silently and his cock pulsated into Jade. He slammed into him a few more times wringing the last shuddering trembles of pleasure from himself.

Jade’s eyes flew open and he made another squeaking noise of surprise. Davey had just hit his spot and the hard metal of his cock-ring had rubbed Jade in just the right way to make little explosions of pleasure erupt in his brain. He was teetering on the edge of a tsunami of pleasure and he almost shouted out his protest as he felt Davey’s soft cock pulling out of him.

But he was silenced when Davey bent forward and his mouth closed around his cock. The wet heat of the inside of his mouth was more than Jade had ever dreamed of and the skill that Davey showed off as he began to suck him, made Jade want to yell out in pleasure no matter who heard him.

He couldn’t have stopped himself from coming if he tried. As Davey slid his mouth up and down Jade’s shaft and swirled his tongue over the head of his cock, Jade clenched his eyes shut and bit down on the corner of the pillow. He felt his orgasm flowing into Davey’s mouth as he heard Hunter returning to his bunk above them. For one heart stopping moment, Hunter’s foot appeared under the curtain as he stepped up on their bunk and lifted himself up and back into his bed.

Jade watched Davey’s lips moving as he swallowed and then released Jade’s cock from his mouth, letting it slide between his lips, and land glistening and wet on his stomach.

Davey pulled some tissues from his bag and wrapped the used condom for later disposal. He grinned as he crawled up to lie next to Jade, panting heavily against the side of his neck. They held each other quietly until their heart rates returned to normal and the settling body in the bunk above them was silent again.

Jade cuddled against Davey’s solid, warm body. He felt safe and comforted and sated. He was already drifting to sleep. Davey tightened his arm around Jade, holding him close. “I’m gonna take shit from Hunter in the morning.”

“I’ll protect you.” Jade giggled. “Just tell him I needed something and you gave it to me.”

“Mmmm. Any time you need something Jade, I’m always ready to give it to you.”

“I think you cured my insomnia.” Jade yawned and snuggled closer into Davey.

“Doctor Dave to the rescue. And I do make house calls.” He gently squeezed Jade and kissed his head.

“Oh… and I can’t wait to see what else you have in your Doctor bag.”

Davey whispered against Jade’s cheek. “See what we can do without any toys? Just imagine what we can do together with a few playthings.”

“Would you want to do this again?” Jade wanted with all his heart to do it again, and again, and again.

“Mmhmm. If you want to. I don’t want to hone in on anything.” He knew there was someone waiting for Jade when he got back home. But on second thought, why would Jade need toys and be alone in his bed if he had someone? Davey didn’t want to presume anything.

“I… well, she…” How to say this? “When we’re together…” Jade did not have to elaborate on who he was referring to. “Sometimes I just don’t feel so… amorous. So nothing much happens. We cuddle a lot though.” He turned a bit to look at Davey. “Then, later on I start to think about sex and get really horny. Hence the toys.”

“I definitely want to be with you again, Jade. Not just for casual sex either. I’ve wanted you for a long time. If you’d like to be with me, well, I’d like that very much.” He leaned in to kiss Jade. The kiss was gentle, but full of passion to come.

“We might have to start checking some of those bags so we can get through security. Especially if we go on the road with Blaqk Audio.” Ohhh the possibilities.

“Good idea Puget. Now get some sleep. I think the rest of this tour is going to be very interesting. Especially when we get to that hotel.”

FIN


End file.
